Internet Protocol (IP) cameras connect to a network and transmit data using networking protocols. Many IP cameras are designed to be placed on a surface (e.g., a desktop) and as such include a flat base (which comes into contact with the desktop or other surface) which supports the camera. IP cameras so constructed cannot be easily mounted to different locations or surfaces (e.g., to a wall where drilling a hole is not possible or permitted) or used in different conditions (e.g., indoor/outdoor, night/day, mobile/stationary, etc.). New cameras and/or camera accessories which overcome some or all of these shortcomings would be desirable.